<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Kuroo by JenniferDallas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614740">Happy Birthday Kuroo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferDallas/pseuds/JenniferDallas'>JenniferDallas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferDallas/pseuds/JenniferDallas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your boyfriends' birthday, and you have the perfect party planned for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Kuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this to celebrate Kuroo's birthday, though I'm a bit late posting it. Happy birthday to one of my favorite characters in the Haikyuu universe!</p>
<p>I went with a little bit of a different format for this CharacterxReader compared to my last one, trying to find a format that suits me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed in slight irritation as your phone pinged for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. It wasn’t unusual for your boyfriend to message you while you were at work; in fact, most of the time it was actually sweet. But today he was being extra needy. In fact, his antics today reminded you of the first few days after he had introduced you to one of his friends from high school, Bokuto Kotarou. The damned owl had somehow conned your phone number out of your boyfriend and hadn’t left you alone for three days. The almost amusing idiocy had only stopped when his then-fiance, Akaashi Keiji, had turned off his cell phone service for a week as punishment.</p>
<p>	The message notification went off again, and you saw your boss give you an irritated glare from across the office space. Finally giving in, you unlocked your phone and had to suppress the groan when you saw how many messages you had. Standing from your desk, you went into the hall and called your boyfriend.</p>
<p>	“Finally!” his voice came through the speaker, excited and slightly annoyed.</p>
<p>	“Tetsurou, I’m at work,” you hissed, making sure you didn’t bother any of the other offices.</p>
<p>	“I know, I know. But I wanted to know if we had any plans for the evening?”</p>
<p>	You rubbed your temple, trying to remember that it was illegal to suffocate someone just for being annoying. “You know I can’t do anything tonight,” you told him. “I have that big project due at work by the end of the week and my boss has already told everyone that we’re on mandatory overtime until it’s finished.”</p>
<p>	Your boyfriend made a sound as if to protest, but movement out of the corner of your eye made you turn. Your boss was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. “I have to go, Tetsurou. I’ll call you when I’m getting ready to leave.” You quickly hung up the phone, and your boss raised an eyebrow at you.</p>
<p>	“Didn’t I give you permission to leave early today?” he asked you, confused.</p>
<p>	“Sorry, sir. I have a surprise planned for him for his birthday tonight, but this was the only way I could get everything settled without him finding out about it.”</p>
<p>	Your boss smiled slightly and nodded. “He’s a lucky man.”</p>
<p>	Laughing, you followed him back into the office. “Honestly, most days I think I’m the lucky one. I was pretty invisible in school and we’ve only been dating a couple of years now.”</p>
<p>	“What do you have planned for him?”</p>
<p>	An impish smile crossed your face. “He was captain of our high school’s volleyball club in our third year, and he made a lot of friends through the club. I managed to get almost all of them to come to Tokyo to celebrate his birthday with us. And our school has allowed us the use of the gym the club practiced in for the night so that we can have a few games, for old-times sake.”</p>
<p>	Grinning, your boss patted you on the shoulder. “That’s pretty sweet, actually. I hope he enjoys how much effort you’ve put into this.”</p>
<p>	“I’ve already given instructions for two of our friends to pick him up in two hours, and I’m going to be meeting them at the school.”</p>
<p>	“I guess you should get moving then,” he smiled at you and waved you off, allowing you to leave for the day.</p>
<p>	Collecting your things, you quickly went to the parking garage and got your car. Tetsurou had insisted on you having a car for your daily commute to and from work, and for once you were thankful that he had. It allowed you the freedom to get the last items that you needed for the gathering that would be taking place at Nekoma High School.</p>
<p>	You made a quick stop at Tetsurou’s favorite bakery to pick up his cake, smiling happily as you inspected it to make sure everything was in order. The cake had an image of the Nekoma Volleyball Club from his third year, with the words ‘Happy Birthday’ written in red and black icing along the top and bottom. You carefully put the cake in the passenger seat before heading to the school. </p>
<p>	Coach Nekomata, long-since retired, had made a special trip to the school just for this occasion. He was certainly getting on in years, but he still grinned at you happily as he met you at the doors of the gym, Ukai Keishin standing next to him. The younger coach was also grinning, and they pulled open the doors of the gym. The sound of sneakers squeaking against the floor was nostalgic for you, reminding you of when you would peek in on the Nekoma practices throughout your time in school. Numerous voices greeted you as you stepped in. Ukai took the cake from you as you exchanged your work shoes for a set of indoor sneakers that you’d brought with you. </p>
<p>	Just outside the doors opposite the ones you’d entered, you heard a few voices arguing as they were setting up the tables to eat. Ukai was taking the cake out there, and you followed him. Glaring at the boys gathered there, you gave them all a stern look that would not have been out of place on the faces of most mothers. “If you boys even think of touching that cake, no force on this Earth will save you.”</p>
<p>	The Miya twins, who had probably invited themselves since two of their teammates would be attending, nodded without saying anything. Hinata Shoyo grinned at you, moving forward and wrapping you in a hug. The little ball of sunshine, though taller than his high school days, was still as tactile as ever. You returned the ginger’s hug with a laugh, then made the rounds to thank the others for coming. It had actually been surprising that nearly everyone from the various volleyball clubs had been able to take the time off to wish your boyfriend a happy birthday. </p>
<p>The biggest surprise had been Tsukishima Kei, who despite being in college was still playing volleyball, though not in the same leagues as some of the others who were still playing. Reunions were rare in their group, most of them only getting together for Hinata and Bokuto’s matches. But for this, you had managed to get almost everyone. All of Nekoma had made the time to come, as well as Karasuno. And from Fukurodani only Keiji and Kotarou would be coming, once they picked up your boyfriend.</p>
<p>You helped finish setting up the gym for a few games of volleyball, and just as everything was getting set up, you heard your phone go off. Checking your messages, you smiled when you saw the message from Keiji that they were pulling in. You let everyone know, and they all gathered near the doors.</p>
<p>“I really don’t understand why we’re here, guys,” you heard Kuroo complaining as they neared the gym. “Honestly, all I want to do is go home and pout in bed.”</p>
<p>“Hey, just cause your partner’s busy today, doesn’t mean you can’t have some fun with the boys! Besides, we figured it’d be fun to poke around your old gym!” And there was Bokuto Kotarou, enthusiastic as ever.</p>
<p>The doors slid open and your boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou, stared in shock as everyone present shouted “Happy Birthday!”</p>
<p>Stepping forward, you grinned at his gobsmacked face, wrapping your arms around his waist. His arms automatically encircled your shoulders and he stared at you in shock. “But, I thought…”</p>
<p>“Did you really think I wouldn’t plan something for your birthday, silly man?” you grinned at him. A happy smile spread across his face and he pulled you into a breath-stealing kiss. </p>
<p>The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent with good food, good company, and several high-energy games of volleyball. Tetsurou seemed to be having the time of his life, even as everything started to wrap up. Their mess was easily cleaned up thanks to everyone pitching in, and hugs and birthday wishes were passed out once the equipment was put away. As you and Tetsurou went to the car, he wrapped an arm around your waist. “This was the best birthday,” he whispered in your ear before he pressed a kiss to your temple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>